Forgotten Realms 1765
by Lucky Jack
Summary: This is a story that takes place in the Forgotten Realms multiverse, except the year is 1765 and the times and technologies have advanced to that of the Age of Sail.


For B.T. Collins, who always challenged me: Is the world a better place because you were in it?

Prologue

Thaymount-the highest pinnacle of the Thayan magocractic empire. It's impressive towers and majestic statues to great Red Wizards were only surpassed in greatness by the great magical decorations placed upon them. From burning crimson eyes, to arcs of lightning that reached from one hand to another, each statue had the finest in enchantments; a testament to the vanity of the Thayan Aristocracy.

It was a historical irony that it was an army that wore red coats would spell the end of the massive Thayan Empire. The once great 'Red Wizards,' the class that formed the backbone of Thayan Aristocracy were once infamous for the crimson blood-red robes they wore. In an age before musket and powder, the Red Wizards had been a cabal of dark spellcasters that were likely the greatest threat to the nation of Cormyr.

Now, Field Marshall Sorrowleaf's Third Army surrounded the last bastion in the ancient Thayan Empire, and thus was the culmination of twenty years of war between the Thay and the Cormyrian Emipre. Thaymount was surrounded by a sea of men and women in formation, all wearing the signature Red Coat that was the standard uniform for the Cormyrian Army.

Lieutenant James Riley stood at the head of the Forlorn Hope, the jargon for the company that would be first into the breach of the great walls of Thaymount. First to face the brunt of a prepared defense, and volley of musket and cannon fire. First to be blown to fleshbits by a cruel and unforgiving rain of lead and shot.

Unlike most Lieutenants who led the Forlorn Hope, Lieutenant Riley was not an Army officer; rather he was of an elite part of the Cormyrian government known as the War Wizards. The War Wizards were the spellcasters that stood defense of the Cormyrian Empire. A long and colorful history, the war wizards were equal of the elite Purple Dragon Knights that were the more martial-oriented defenders of Cormyr.

Lieutenant Riley took in a sigh as he looked up at the great breach, deceptively silent, as James knew there was a deadly carronade and at least a regiment of Thayan undead soldiers ready to kill him. A poet might have called Lieutenant Riley heroically courageous, but in truth the young War Wizard Lieutenant no longer cared.

Eighteen months ago, the Thayans had officially surrendered, ending the bloody conflict that had spanned two decades. Lieutenant Riley had gone home to Rebekah, and married her, sealed with a promise never to go to war again. The twenty-two year old Lieutenant had full intention to keep his promise; for what could happen now that their biggest enemy throughout history lay in surrender?

But the Zulkiers of Thay were not so willing to lay in the towel, and less than a year after the armistice, an army under the vampire-general Zek marched from Thay and plundered the surrounding nation of Unther, leaving a bloody stain of murder in its wake.

The young Riley knew there was a contest between conscience and matrimony; and the idealistic young Lieutenant choose to love countless thousands rather than one wife. Lieutenant Riley marched under Field Marshall Sorrowleaf in the morning.

Rebekah was set in a state of shock, fell into a dismal state of depression at being betrayed. The man had once told her she was the most important in the world to him; only to find out she came in second.

One might have been under the impression that James Riley never saw his wife again. However, the Lieutenant did in fact see his wife again at a ball celebrating the pushing of General Zek's army back within Thay's borders. However, she arrived on the arm of undersecretary of War Horatio Anderson, speaking not a word to her husband.

An icily void look came across Lieutenant Riley's face as he turned back to see a man wearing the green jacket of the 75th Rifle Regiment approach him, his breath puffing from his mouth in the cold air as though he were smoking.

"James Riley, lieutenant, the Forlorn Hope," he said, offering his hand to the major.

"Richard Sharpe, Major, the South Wellsdale," the man said, offering a grim but optimistic look. Riley had heard of the man; he'd once been a common soldier before becoming an officer after a dramatic act of heroism in saving the life of a brigadier-general. Over his shoulder was slung a Baker Rifle, more accurate than a musket, but taking longer to load.

The experienced Major laid a hand on the young Lieutenant's back. He offered a glance that a man gives another when he knows death is near, but tries valiantly not to betray it.

"Attack, attack, attack. If you're slow, you're dead," Sharpe said to him.

Lieutenant Riley nodded grimly and turned once to see Field Marshall Sorrowleaf sitting atop her great phantom steed, dressed in her simple yet elegant black field dress. The ancient elven general was almost six hundred years old, but did not look a day over forty. She had seen the Time of Troubles when gods walked Toril as mortals, and fought alongside King Azoun IV, "the Purple Dragon," as one of his captains.

Sergeant Kalen Lomanii, also an elf, knelt beside him on one knee. The two-hundred year old elf was a common soldier that had guided young Riley when he was but a fourteen year old Ensign, learning the ropes of being a Queen's Officer. The non-com had built James from an overly enthusiastic young Ensign into a trained leader of troops that supplemented his spellcasting abilities. She, like Sharpe, was a rifleman, and wore the signature green jacket of those specialized soldiers.

Riley's red jacket and single epaulette were identical to those in the regular army, save for the crest across his chest that held the symbol of the War Wizards. Kalen looked over at him and noticed a small, golden cluster-badge on his arm.

"You already wear your badge of honor," she said solemnly.

James let out a slight bit of breath, looking out at the gaping breach where death was to be found.

She nodded. "You've earned it. And I don't blame you."

James turned to look at the sergeant with a grim but brotherly look on his face. "Kay, this is the end."

In a single motion, he drew his sword and held it in front of him as he stood; the rest of the company followed as if on cue.

"Men, the Army will follow us. But you, will follow me," he said aloud. Kalen ordered the company to a quick-march, and the Forlorn Hope advanced.

Chapter 1


End file.
